Merlin's exile
by AnimalLover77325
Summary: Arthur finds out Merlin is a sorcerer and tries to kill him! Quite sad. One shot.


Merlin ran through the crowded streets of Camelot, his hands clutching his wound on his stomach. Tears streamed down his face as he silently bid goodbye to everyone he knew. He had to get out of here!

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice was dangerously low. There was a warning in his own name. "Get back here, Sorcerer!" That sentence hurt Merlin more than the blood pouring out of his wound, more than the thought of leaving Camelot. He pushed passed people with shocked faces, surprised faces, sad faces, angry faces, taunting faces. Merlin did his best to ignore them as he ran for his life. There was no way Arthur would forgive him now; he was the one responsible for the sword that sliced through Merlin's stomach.

The gates of Camelot were in view now, not long left. It would've been much easier for Merlin to have ridden a horse from the stables, but he had no time: Arthur was hot on his heels. That was when he saw Gwen. His first friend in Camelot. The only person he could trust... now. She had a depressed look on her face, and Merlin couldn't bring himself to look at her. He looked back and saw an enraged Arthur gaining on him. He looked back at Gwen, and as if understanding his silent plea, she gave him a sad smile and a nod. She mouthed goodbye and stopped Arthur in his tracks. Merlin knew she wouldn't be able to keep him still forever, but it would give him valuable time to escape.

Gwen pleaded with Arthur and told him not to chase Merlin, that they were friends, and that friends don't kill each other. Arthur hesitated for a slight moment, before a look of utter rage was displayed on his face.

"You've just committed treason." He growled. Gwen was horrified. "Count yourself lucky. Next time I'll kill you- myself." And with that, he pushed her away and continued his chase. The man Gwen loved was no more. He had followed in his father's footsteps. Arthur continued to run, but he was tiring out. One of his knights, a knight that was always jealous of Merlin and Arthur's friendship, led a horse over to Arthur. He bowed.

"You can catch him now, Sire." Arthur nodded and mounted the horse before riding out of Camelot. The knight scowled. Arthur was not the type to thank.

Merlin ran through the woods, his feet sore from the running and his current state getting the better of him. He continued to run, though, afraid that a knight of Camelot- or worse- Arthur, caught him. His breath came out in short gasps and his side hurt- a stitch. His legs felt heavy. His wound ached. The mop of black hair was damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead. Merlin wasn't crying anymore. He had run out of tears long ago. But he still felt worse.

He knew that he couldn't stop. He knew that he was only safe once he crossed the border to Cenred's kingdom. For a knight of Camelot or a Pendragon to enter would be an act of war. And so, he pushed his body to its limits until he finally became dizzy from blood loss and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Arthur rode through the woods, following the fresh track of footprints and scattered branches in his path. After a while he started to see blood, and he rode on, hungry for more. Arthur didn't know what had gotten over him. At first he planned to let Merlin escape after seeing the distraught look on his friend's face, but then he knew that he could never be a servant, let alone a sorcerer's friend and that his duty was to Camelot.

Merlin woke up and the first thing he noticed was pain. His wound was really bad now, and if he didn't get help, he would surely die. Although, Merlin did prefer to die from the wound alone rather than on a pyre with everyone watching him. Arthur had betrayed him. Yes, he had sort of betrayed Arthur, but Arthur had really done it this time. There was no going back, and Merlin knew it. He staggered to his feet and black spots danced across his vision. He leaned against a tree for support and shut his eyes.

Arthur knew he was nearing his target when he saw the increase in blood. He noticed a familiar red neckerchief ripped in half on the ground. For a second he began to worry about his friend, but then he realized that they were no longer friends and that he himself was supposed to bring suffering to Merlin. Why would he be upset if his death had already happened? It would be much easier and pleasant that way. He urged his horse on, and then he found what he was looking for this whole time. Merlin was leaning against a tree, his eyes screwed shut in pain.

Merlin heard a horse neigh behind him and jumped. He turned around to see none other than the Prince himself.

"I must say, you are pretty good at escaping death, Merlin." He paused before his eyes flashed in anger. "But not for long." Merlin's eyes widened at this statement. He turned around and fled, although he was absolutely certain that Arthur was right. He would die at the hands of Arthur. Destiny was wrong.

Arthur kicked the horse and it started to follow Merlin. For someone that was nearly dead, Merlin ran really fast. He ran for his life.

However, when all seemed at loss for Merlin, the familiar setting of the border between Uther and Cenred's kingdom came into view. He would make it! Merlin dragged himself on, until the border was only 5 meters ahead of him. Suddenly, he stumbled on a tree root and down he fell. It was the worst time to show his clumsiness. Arthur reached the fallen Merlin and dismounted his horse, bringing his sword with him.

"Please Arthur!" Merlin gasped. He was so close to freedom, yet so far. Arthur placed the tip of his sword against Merlin's throat.

"You will call me Sire, sorcerer!" He hissed angrily. Merlin nodded weakly and looked down. Then he had an idea.

"Sire, you do know that all I've used my magic for is to protect you?" Merlin asked anxiously. Arthur glared at him. "And that you cannot kill me here as I deserve a trial?"

"I will not wait that long, sorcerer." Arthur sneered.

"Then let me have my trial now." Arthur couldn't deny the right that Merlin had, so he reluctantly nodded. Merlin explained to him most of the times he had saved Arthur. Arthur believed him, as much as he didn't want to. He shook his head.

"Do you have any proof, sorcerer?" Arthur asked. Merlin really wanted to use magic on Arthur- a spell that would show him all the times he had used magic for good, but he decided not to... for now. Instead, he whispered a spell so quietly that Arthur couldn't hear. He was grateful for that. A blue and white orb of light shone in Merlin's palm. Arthur's eyes widened at the revelation.

"It was you." He whispered, although the sharp tone in his voice didn't disappear. Merlin nodded slowly. "I can see you are not lying, sorcerer." Merlin winced. He thought that now Arthur knew the truth he would call him Merlin again. Arthur stood up and sheathed his sword. "You will leave here forever. If you ever return, I will kill you." His words were slow and taunting, almost challenging Merlin to speak up.

"I would rather you kill me than live somewhere else." Merlin replied. His words were false. Merlin knew he would rather escape than die, but he wanted to see how Arthur would react.

"Too bad. Because that's not going to happen." Arthur desperately wanted to eradicate Merlin. But he could tell Merlin's words were false, as he was visibly shaking and never a good liar. When Merlin didn't move, Arthur barked, "Go!" And Merlin did go. He gave one last, longing look at Arthur before turning around and fleeing for his life. He crossed the border.

He never looked back.

Only then, did Arthur finally realise his mistake. 


End file.
